codexpertfandomcom-20200213-history
Foo
TMOI has been involved in a lot of flame wars in his past, shows immaturity at times, and trolls blogs/talk pages. Not to mention his age of 13, while age may not be the reason to judge, TMOI's past behavior tells me that his age plays a huge part in his behavior. Recent flame warring with User:Shotrocket6 shows that he is not ready to handle the rights and responsibilities that administrators have. Past flaming incidents with other users shows that he can't control himself at times which is something that I feel should be required as an administrator. His past edit warring shows to me that he will do whatever it takes to have his way and shows that he may block any user that offends him in the slightest bit. TMOI, you are not ready for these responsibilities, not yet anyway. Take my advice, and I mean no offense by this, but: You need to grow up. EDIT: The fact that you put on your user page that you rock because you got the lucky 1000th edit shows to me that you are immature and that you would brag about being an administrator (which is not something to brag about) to other users, which is not something I would like to see in an administrator. Just because you got this image on your page does not show that you are ready to receive administrative rights, and it never will show that. And from what I saw in what Callofduty4 posted below, that really just makes you definitely unfitting as an administrator. In that message you left on II Helljumper II's talk page, you violated assume good faith and don't be a dick, that only proves to me that you can not show yourself as an administrator. What you did there was something that an administrator should never do. Imagine if II Helljumper II took that the wrong way and started to flame you, then you flamed him back, that would have lead to a community disruption. I never want to see an administrator in any community disruptions because of something they caused. I'm sorry if you're offended by this. But I vote strong oppose. EDIT: I was recently informed of this: "tmoi also started a huge fight with carebear, swearing and i want to kill you was involved" That is something that an administrator should not do. And then I was also informed by User:Cpt. Carebear about something that I will not post on here. If you want this request to be successful then you need to shape up your attitude. EDIT: I was just recently told about this image, that does not show that you will be responsible, it really shows to me that you would troll and then block users when they get mad and tell you to stop. That is also not something I would not like to see in an administrator and if this request does pass and you do that, I will definitely be the one to start a forum to take away your administrative rights. EDIT:I forgot about this, but in TheManOfIron's usergroup, seen here, TMOI made a commented directed at User:Callofduty4, calling him a "douche" and calling what he posted on the talk page vandalism. Later on he still went and tried to get Callofduty4 punished for 'vandalizing' his talk page. That showed to me that TheManOfIron could hold a grudge on a user, and block him after he becomes an administrator out of revenge. While I admit TheManOfIron's behavior is getting better, as I am helping him with it. He still needs to work on his attitude around other users and control himself during tough situations. You just don't know nor have what it takes to be an administrator. Let me show you what I think would be good in an administrator: Civility is an important thing, edit warring with other users that I have seen you do does not show any civil manner. Contributing to the wiki is also important. While a lot of your edits are good, some have been from flame wars, edit wars, move wars, etc. All of that does not contribute to the wiki, as it is counter-productive. Influence is important. As a good influence can really help the wiki out. While you handled the Pro cod gamer situation pretty well, other stuff like hosting flame wars, flame baiting, trolling blogs, etc, shows a bad influence to the community, and is something I would never want to see in an administrator. Good activity is important as well. While you are really active on this wiki, your history shows a lot of bad activity. I don't like seeing flame wars in a user's contributions. Trollish behavior and hosting flamewars is something that I find disappointing and just plain annoying. And finally, responsibility. Being responsible is very, very important. This here goes with civility and good behavior as well. In the past, I have seen you edit boost. when I tell you to stop you simply go and say "I wasn't edit boosting" or whatever. That shows lack of responsibility, and is something I do not like to see in an administrator or a user. EDIT: Well, this oppose is getting too long! Anyway, TMOI, and a few other users, were being a dick and trolling Price25 on his talk page for something, not only was what Price25 said wasn't racist, it was a good point, your bias of Russia can seriously cloud your judgment, and you could block anyone who you found was not showing perfect behavior towards Russia. You violated the user treatment policy, and that could also lead to a block, and as WHISKEY35 stated below, TMOI called a user a "WHITE CRACKER", that is racist and offensive, I'm actually surprised you weren't blocked because of that. And even if that was a 'joke', that is not something to joke about, when you said that, it showed to me that you can hardly take stuff seriously and can dish out flame really quickly. I never want to see that in a user. For a while now, TMOI has been on a short string of being banned, his behavior may be improving, but he is still getting warned for minor things. TMOI, you definitely are not ready to handle the responsibilities of an administrator.